Patatas con Cerveza
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Gilbert va a ver al Viejo Fritz. No es nada. Una simple conversación con él. [Contiene palabras mal sonantes]


**Esta historia se la debo desde hace tiempo a esta mujer, Roboticmixie, y hoy, mi querida Valentina - ¿qué? Mi musa se llama Valentina - ha hecho acto de presencia en mi cabeza y ha salido esta historia que es muy extraña. Lo cierto es que mientras la escribía me ha recordado al libro Cinco horas con Mario, y he estado tentada a llamar a la historia Cinco horas con Fritz, pero al final me decanté por este otro título, a cual más extraño.**

**Puede parecer muy raro, pero al final de fic está una pequeña aclaración, que no la digo al comienzo para no joder el fic. ¡No soy tan perra!**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo los utilizo para hacer feels.**_

* * *

**Patatas con Cerveza**

Siento llegar tarde. Ya sé, ya sé, el asombroso yo ya se ha disculpado. He estado con muchas cosas. ¿Qué? N-no he estado molestando al señorito podido. Ya no soy un crío, ¿por quién me has tomado? ¡Tsk! Acabo de volver del campo de batalla, aburridos capitanes del ejército… ¡No hace falta que me digas que tengo que obedecerles! ¡Nadie le dice al asombroso yo lo que tiene que hace! Bueno, quizás, solo de vez en cuando venga y te pida consejos. ¡Pero solo consejos, viejo! No te creas… ¡Siempre acabaré haciendo lo que me de la gana! Exacto, como siempre.

¿Te acuerdas de…? Pero, ¿qué digo? Tú siempre te acuerdas de todo Viejo elefante. Vale, sí, ya te digo lo que tienes que recordar. ¡No me metas prisa! Estás de un estresado últimamente… ¿Yo? ¡El asombroso yo no está estresado! ¡¿Miedo?! Creo que chocheas, ya… ¡Bueno! ¡Vete por ahí!

…

…

…

No he podido irme… Ya sabes, odio cuando te pones en modo monarca-paternal. ¡No me des la razón como a los locos! De jovencito eras más adorable y mono. Sí, y también manejable. ¡Nunca te he pervertido! ¡El asombroso yo no se tiene que verse obligado a…! ¡¿Seducirte?! ¡Pero si viniste a mí! ¡Fuiste tú quien me acosaba! ¡Desde niño! ¡Vamos que no! ¿Quién se quedaba espiando a un asombroso albino cuando llegaba de la guerra? ¡No te calles ahora! Que con la excusa de la muerte de cierto teniente te metías en mi cama y…

Perdón, viejo Creo que he soltado eso con poco tacto… ¿está…? ¡Eh! ¡No pegues a mi asombrosa persona! Antes dolían más tus capones, kesesesese… ¡No tengo la cabeza más dura! Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero me buscaste, ¡y vaya si me encontraste! Kesesese… ¡Esa noche fue inolvidable! ¡Ese es mi viejo!¡Vaya que sí! ¡Las que vinieron fuero aun más asombrosas! Creo que no quedço lugar en Potsdam que… ¡Vale! ¡Me cayo! Pero tu carita era asombrosa No tanto como el asombrosos yo pero se podía decir que estabas algo asombroso. Tú siempre fuiste asombroso. ¡No le digas a nadie que te he dicho esto! Bah, tienes razón, tú nunca le has dicho nada a nadie, por eso siempre me gusta venir a hablar contigo… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué siempre acabo hablando de mí? ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que te pudiera pasar algo más interesante que cualquier cosa que le pase al asombroso yo!

Está bien, te dejo hablar. ¿Que qué tal está Gilbird? ¿En serio te importa más él que yo? Tus bromas no tienen gracia. Que el asombroso yo está luchando mucho para que su hermano pequeño sea alguien en el futuro Ya me relajo… Ya estoy sentado, ¿contento? Te echo de menos en la cama… ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¡Siempre me dices que te diga cosas bonitas! ¡Eso es bonito para mí! Viejo, chocheas.

…

…

…

Me hacía gracia como antes del amanecer me despertabas cuando te ibas a tu cuarto para que nadie te descubriera. Nunca te lo dije, pero había dado órdenes claras de que nadie entrará en aquel pasillo hasta que no estuviera desayunando. Si tenían algo que decirme, que le dieran una nota a Gilbird y él me despertaría, ¡kesesese! No te lo dije por que me encantaba ver tu rostro preocupado, temiendo que nos descubrieran durmiendo, a veces desnudos, compartiendo la misma cama. No me río de ti, pero tendrías que haberte visto… Y más cuando siempre volvías a acostarte, una vez que te habías abrochado el pantalón. Siempre fuiste el más cuerdo de los dos.

También echo de menos tus conciertos de flauta. Una vez te escuchaba, era incapaz de volver a concentrarme en el trabajo aburrido de leer documentos y escribir cartas. Así que te convertías en el flautista de Hamelín que me llamaba como si fuera un pequeño niño o una rata.

A ti se te daba mejor que a mi trabajar y no dejar que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de molestarte. Pero era lo que tenía Postdam, era el lugar en el que te dedicabas a las artes y no querías saber nada de trabajo, por increíble que sonara viniendo de ti.

Y yo, para evitar que te vieras ahogado en montañas de papeles y sufriendo aburridas conversaciones, te hacía el trabajo poniéndolo al día… ¡ver como no era un vago! Tks, que luego tú tuvieras que arreglar algunos de mis errores era otra cosa, yo lo hacía con buena volunta, y eso es lo que cuenta.

…

…

…

Hubiera dado parte de mi asombrosa persona para que te hubieras quedado más tiempo. ¿Qué? Aun así sería más asombroso que todo el mundo junto. No me mires así, te lo he dicho varías veces.

Sin embargo, la Parca es poco asombrosa y cobarde. ¡He querido hablar bastantes veces con ella y me ignora! ¡A mí! Sin duda no sabe con quién se la está jugando…

Oye, viejo. Lo logramos. Soy el más asombroso e importante país de Europa desde hace décadas. Ninguno puede igualarse a la asombrosa nación de Prusia. Yo puse la cara bonita y la asombrosidad y tú todo lo demás… que no es mucho pero algo es algo.

Pocas cosas hay que no te haya contado ya, sin embargo, siempre que vengo a verte siento como si se me olvidara algo… ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No! El asombroso yo está mejor solo. Quita, quita. Que luego dan muchos problemas. ¿Tú? Pero tú eres especial, además… ¡No estoy sonrojado! ¡Ahora no te digo lo que te iba a decir! ¡Te ríes de mí! Yo no me río de ti, viejo, me río contigo. Hasta cuando no te ríes, por que en el fondo, sé que te ríes por dentro. ¡Eso! Te ríes conmigo por dentro.

…

…

…

¡Ya sé lo que se me olvida! ¡Espera que busque! ¡Mierda! Se me ha roto la botella de cerveza. ¡Ha empapado la comida! Bueno, mira… ¡Patatas con cerveza! ¡Te lo dejo encima de la piedra. ¡Ya sé que no es un cubo de basura! ¿Pero qué mejores cosas para representarnos? Una patata, que eres tú, bañada en cerveza, que soy yo. ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! Siempre acababas "bañado" en mi ¡Kesesese!

¡Oye! ¡Qué miras, gilipollas! … Lo siento, viejo, un tipo raro se me quedó mirando. ¡Ya uno no puede ni venir a visitarte tranquilo.

Mira… Se está haciendo de noche… El tiempo hoy ha pasado muy rápido. ¡No me regañes de nuevo por llegar tarde! ¡Ya te he pedido disculpas! ¡Si no me quejo por que sea tarde1 ¡Solo lo estaba comentando! ¡Que te den! Pero a ver dónde encuentras a alguien tan bueno como yo. ¡No digas eso cuando siempre era yo quién te daba! ¡No juegues con mi masculinidad! ¡¿Cómo que qué masculinidad?! No eres nada asombroso… ¡Y no me estoy riendo por dentro!

…

…

…

Tengo que irme, viejo. No es por mi, sabes que me quedaría, y me he quedado varias noches contigo, aquí sentado. Es solo que el asombroso yo tiene que cuidar a su hermano. Cuando crezca te lo presentaré, es como tú, no pilla mis chistes nunca… A veces pienso que es nuestro hijo perdido, por que tiene pinta de que va a sacar mi asombroso físico.

Volveré cuanto pueda, viejo que siempre es agradable conversar contigo. Adiós.

…

…

…

Viejo… Se me olvidaba eso que te iba a decir antes. ¡Sigues sin merecerte que te lo diga! ¡Pues por que tengo ganas de decírtelo! ¡¿A que no te lo digo?! ¡Tsk! Hace tiempo que no te lo decía, y siento que… ¡Ya en la próxima charla te cuento! ¡He dicho que en la próxima! ¡No me vas a sonsacar!

…

…

…

¡Te quiero!

* * *

**El fic es un monólogo de Gilbert. Aunque parece que es una conversación, lo cierto es que siempre he pesando que Gilbert en cualquier momento podría saber qué haría o diría el viejo y por eso es capaz de imaginarse una conversación con él.**


End file.
